Duele
by Sayori OM
Summary: Tikki se preguntaba muchas veces si Plagg pensaba en que estaban mal verse a escondidas, se podría decir que sentía que estaban haciendo algo malo o clandestino, pero ¿Por qué?


**N/A:** Hola :3 eme aquí de nuevo, en este hermoso fandom ^W^ Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todas esas personitas que leyeron y también aquellas que comentaron mi anterior historia (inserte muchos besos y abrazos).

También decirles que esta es una continuación de esa misma historia: **Encuentro** , no es completamente necesario leerla para entenderla, pero sino la has leído te invito a que los hagas :)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug le pertenecen a **Thomas Astruc.**

* * *

 **Duele**

El tiempo a su alrededor pasaba lento pero al mismo tiempo, lo sentía rápido, era algo raro y no sabía explicarlo muy bien.

Podía ver a la gente pasando a su alrededor, todos con sus grandes abrigos. Niños tomados de las manos de sus padres o madres. Parejas agarradas de las manos o abrazadas por la cintura. También había unos cuantos niños jugando con la nieve del parque.

La nieve era lo que menos faltaba todo París estaba cubierto de ella. Hacía que la ciudad se viera más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Debía aceptar que siempre que se veían tenían miedo de que la gente los viera, no es que les diera pena, solo él con sus orejas, colmillos y cola llamaría un tanto la atención, ella también por su piel. Al final lo resolvieron escondiendo todo debajo de la ropa (obviamente toda agarrada de Marinette y Adrien)

No podía creer que se seguía viendo con Plagg a escondidas.

Aprovechaban cada vez que Marinette y Adrien tenían que salir por cosas del trabajo escolar. Era tal vez un acto irresponsable alegarse de sus portadores por si un Akumatizado aparecía.

¿Era malo aprovechar que sabían cuando no iban a estar para verse? No lo sabía, ni si quiera creía que ellos sospecharan algo. ¿Y cómo iban a sospechar algo si no sabían que a su lado tenían a su compañero de lucha? Era tonta al pensarlo.

Tikki se preguntaba muchas veces si Plagg pensaba en que estaban mal verse a escondidas, se podría decir que sentía que estaban haciendo algo malo o clandestino, pero ¿Por qué?

Eran solo dos amigos de hacía mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo para recordar, que se reencontraban.

Los dos sabían que había más, pero ninguno lo hablaba, ninguno decía una palabra de eso.

Tenía que aceptarlo. No podía seguir haciendo que su corazón se engañara.

Siempre era tan cuidadoso de ella, de cierta manera si veía a alguien con intenciones de coquetear con ella cuando se veían se ponía celoso y fulminaba al pobre o pobres con la mirada. A ella le encantaba eso, le encantaba todo de él, aunque fuera un desastre con patas.

Era obvio ahora que se lo volvía a plantear…

¡Se había vuelto a enamorar de Plagg!

Cuando lo había visto por primera vez después de tanto tiempo algo revivió en su corazón, unos sentimientos que creía que ya no eran posibles que siguieran latentes después de tanto tiempo.

Ahora le dolía, el amor era lo más hermoso que le podía pasar a una persona. Pero no a ellos, no a ella.

No estaba en sus destinos estar juntos, no podían, no debían estarlo.

Unas cuantas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de su ojos, se paró en seco en donde estaba, cerro fuertemente los ojos, como si eso fuera a detener las lágrimas. Como si fuera a detener el dolor que sentía.

Cuando los volvía a abrir vio como unas cuantas personas la observaban a su paso, agacho la cara y siguió su camino.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? ¿Por qué tenía que ahora romperse el corazón y rompérselo a él?

Empezó a sentir como le temblaban las piernas, no era fácil lo que tenía que hacer pero debía hacerlo por él, por ella.

Entro al parque al lugar acordado donde verse, había muchas bancas. Era un lugar donde la gente se podía sentar a descansar aunque con la nieve seguramente estarían frías y llenas de nieve.

Ahora lo veía enfrente de ella, tenía sus brazos recargados en la parte trasera de la banca. Se encontraba observando el cielo del cual caen pequeños copos de nieve los cuales caen en su cara.

Tikki veía como exhalaba e inhalaba, haciendo que saliera vaho por su boca, pareciera que estuviera fumando como algunas personas a su alrededor, pero no era el caso.

¿Aún era tarde para salir corriendo? ¿Estaría bien? ¿O quedaría como una cobarde por no afrontarlo?

Pareciera que su mirada fija en él lo llamara, ya no hay vuelta atrás, la había visto y ahora se dirigía hacia ella.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire. No fue muy buena idea pues parecía que la garganta se le volvía hielo. Camino hacia él tratando de que no fuera muy notorio el temblor que tenía en las piernas.

-Hola- saludo Plagg.

-Hola- contesto viéndolo a los ojos. Si ella misma se viera podría saber que sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y dolor. Como si el alma se le estuviera rompiendo.

-Tikki ¿Estas bien?- coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella al ver que agachaba la mirada, como si no soportara verle a la cara.

-Yo… yo- la voz empezaba a hacerle malas jugadas junto con las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te paso?- se asustó al ver que los ojos de Tikki se llenaban de lágrimas, lagrimas que recorrían rápidamente por sus mejillas mientras derramaba otra.

-Yo…

Se moría por poder contestarle, poder terminar con todo ese sufrimiento que sentía. Todo este dolor innecesario. Nuevamente intento controlar sus lágrimas como hacía unos minutos pero no podía, no podía evitar llorar.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando el chico la abrazo, colocándola en su pecho, como si el la protegiera de todo el mundo. Ella correspondió el abrazo, para después reprenderse mentalmente por ser tan débil, por no poder decir lo que quería pero…

¿Qué es lo que quería?

¿Quería terminar con esto, con él?

¿En serio quería hacer eso?

Alego esas preguntas de su mente y se separó del pecho del chico de forma abrupta. Eso lo saco totalmente de su órbita.

-Ya no podemos vernos- por fin lo había soltado. Pero seguía sin encontrar ningún alivio ¿Acaso decir eso debía aliviar algo?

-¿Que dices?

-Lo que oyes, ya no podemos seguir viéndonos- contesto secamente.

-Debes de estar bromeando, ¿No?- trataba que todo eso fuera una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de la kwami. Pero su cara mostraba lo contrario. -¿Por qué?

-¡Porque está mal, está mal que hagamos esto!- grito unas cuantas personas los voltearon a ver. –Estamos descuidando nuestro deber.

-Eso no es cierto, siempre que hay una emergencia estamos de regreso y los ayudamos- contradijo. –No entiendo por qué está mal.

Plagg alguna vez llego a pensar que estaba mal verse, pero es que no verla ahora que se encontraban de nuevo para él, era peor que la muerte. Peor que quedarse sin queso.

-Ya no digas más… solo cuídate y no te metas en problemas- se soltó del agarre del chico y se alegó de él.

-No hagas eso Tikki- suplico, ella no recordaba haberlo visto suplicar por algo que no fuera de adorado queso.

-En uno de los dos debe entrar la prudencia- su mirada aún era triste. Se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a caminar por donde había venido. –Y no me sigas ni busques más.

Plagg sentía punzadas en el corazón, como si le enteraran muchas cuchillas, le dolía. Pero no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente, porque él….

-¡Te amo!

Paro su andar. Tikki sintió como si el aire se le escapara de los pulmones, no quería oír esas palabras, no soportaría hacer esto.

-Te amo- repitió, ahora se encontraba detrás de ella. Abrazándola.

No quería verlo a los ojos, no quería corresponder a su abrazo. Si lo hacía seguramente su determinación se iría por un tubo.

Pudo sentir sus mejillas todas rojas a lo mejor toda su cara estaba roja.

-Sabes que te está doliendo decir esto, tanto como a mí que lo hagas- hizo que volteara hacia él, tenía la mirada en el piso. La tomo por el mentón obligándola a verlo. -¿En serio quieres hacer esto?

Tikki sintió que fue un golpe bajo, antes había callado a su inconsciente para que parara esas preguntas. Pero ahora él las evocaba.

-Yo…

-Si me contestas firmemente que quieres hacerlo lo aceptare, pero también tendrás que decirme que no estas enamorada de mí, solo así aceptare esto- sentencio. Plagg inspiraba algo que Tikki nunca veía en él; seriedad.

Le pedía imposibles. Podría fingir querer hacerlo pero aceptar que no está enamorada de él, sería demasiado para su corazón.

Definitivamente no podía hacerlo.

-No puedo hacer lo que me pides, dolería hacerlo- se rindió.

-Ves, siempre lo haces muy difícil Tikki- rompió toda la seriedad que ella había visto en él. –Ninguno de los dos quiere hacer esto.

-Eres un tonto, deberías aceptarlo, Sabes que no podemos estar juntos de esa manera, que algún día nos tendremos que separar.

-Entonces busquemos la manera de no separarnos- propuso.

Tikki inmediatamente lo mando a su lista de las cosas más locas que había dicho o hecho Plagg. Pero una parte de ella lo apoyaba. Este se acercó y le limpio las últimas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, tomándola por las mejillas.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el parque?- sus rostros estaban demasiados cerca.

-Cl…claro- contestó tratando de voltear a otro lado pero las manos de él se lo impedían. –Seguramente estás disfrutando verme toda sonrojada.

-Pues vamos- soltó su cara y la agarra de la mano.

 _-¡¿Qué no me iba a besar?!_

Una cosa era poder acorralarla para que cambiara de opinión sin decirlo tan abiertamente pero era muy distinto que el hiciera esos juegos de la beso no te beso. Eso sí que no.

Aprovecho del agarre que él mismo había puesto para jalarlo hacia ella. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y atrajo su rostro hacia el de ella. Plantándole así un beso.

Era la primera vez que se besaban después de tanto tiempo, hacía tanto que no recordaba que fuera una sensación tan buena. Tan pronto como comenzó el beso lo corto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto confundido.

-Un beso, pensé que no se te habían olvidado tan pronto- contesto sonriente. –Demos la vuelta que tanto promete.

Entrelazo uno de sus brazos con uno de Plagg y empezó a hacerlo caminar junto con ella.

 _-A lo mejor en un futuro ya no podemos estar juntos y dolerá, sufriremos. Pero ahora no dejare que el miedo se apodere de mí, disfrutaré cada minuto que este con él._

* * *

 **N/F:** Tengo que admitir que esta era la primera idea de historia para estos dos, pero... como dije anteriormente cuando pensaba hacer una historia de... bueno Adrien x Ladybug, Marinette x Chat Noir, Chat Noir x Ladybug y Adrien x Marinette (Dios!, tenemos demasiadas ship xD y yo sigo sin escoger una ;;-;;), salio Tikki x Plagg. Y esta me moría por escribirla :)

Espero que les haya gustado y hasta pronto (-3-)


End file.
